Orange Islands Spring Break
by Sunflorazumarill
Summary: Sequal to "A Special Anniversary", it is spring break in the Orange Islands and Cissy decides to partake in the annual hula dancing contest the Islands will be having. Includes an original character of mine. Please R&R. (CissyDanny pairing)


**ORANGE ISLANDS SPRING BREAK**

Notes: This is a story involving one of my favorite Pokémon couples, Cissy and Danny. Note that in this story, Cissy and Danny are married to each other. Also in this story are Gary and his cheerleaders and the Kimono Sisters (minus Sakura) from Ecruteak City. Orange Islands Spring Break also involves an original character of mine named Floreia, a very experienced hula dancer that will be mentioned later. Another thing to know is the stuff Cissy talks about early in this chapter is the summary of an adventure she and Danny had along with Ash and friends in another story of mine. Anyway, this story takes place in the "Pokémon present", meaning this story occurs at around the same time that Ash is wherever he is right now. Just for you to know, I consider the year that Pokémon takes place to be 20XX.

Here are the ages for each character in this story.

Cissy: 25

Danny: 26

Satsuki: 25

Sumomo: 24

Tomao: 23

Koume: 22

Morty: 25

Floreia: 25

Gary: 14

Gary's Girls: 23-25

It is daytime on Mikan Island as we see the large beach that makes up the shoreline of the Island. We see a lot of activity on the beach as many dozen people, from kids to adults, from male to female, are spending their day there. We see that most of the women and girls there are wearing bikinis of many varying colors. All the people here are doing all sorts of things from playing volleyball to throwing frisbees to lying on towels and under umbrellas to surfing out on the water. Also from out on the ocean, we see something coming forward at a fast pace towards the shore, followed by another object speeding towards the shore. As the first object comes closer, we see what looks like a person riding something large in the water. As we come closer to it, we can see what looks like a young woman dressed in a black, sleeveless, "shoulder-strap" shirt and a pair of pink colored, long, skirt- like shorts that go down to near her ankles that is riding on a Blastoise, speeding across the water. This woman is Cissy Matthews, the Leader of the Mikan Island Pokémon Gym. What she is doing is "wave-riding" across the water. We then start to make out what the other object is. It's another young woman with long, light-green hair that is wearing a white, sleeveless shirt that has the bottom tied up in a large knot and raised a few inches above her navel. She is also wearing a light blue sarong that starts a few inches below her navel, thus creating a fairly large midriff between the shirt and sarong. What she is riding on is a Feraligatr, which is moving about as fast as Cissy's Blastoise. Both girls seem focused on making it back to the shore on their Pokémon, hoping to get there before the other does. Eventually, they make it back to shore, with Cissy and her Blastoise making it to the sand seconds before the other woman and her Feraligatr do so. After the race is over, both women get off their Pokémon and congratulate each other.

Woman: Whoa, Cissy. That was amazing! Your Blastoise is pretty fast.

Cissy: Thanks for that comment, Darlene. Your Feraligatr was pretty fast, too.

Darlene: Your welcome. (putting her hands on her hips) Feraligatr and I have trained constantly ever since we came in second place in the Red Rock Isle Surfing Contest in the Whirl Islands several months ago. That and what we just did was the best action I ever had.

Cissy: You're telling me? You should have seen what me and my husband did about a month ago. Guess you could say I'm a hero.

Darlene: Cissy, just _how_ can you be a hero?

Cissy: Well, I don't like to brag, but myself and Danny took a vacation in Hoenn a month ago, and while we were there, I met this one girl named Trixie. The two of us had a 1-on-1 Pokémon match. My Kingdra against her Kingdra. It was a draw after both of our Pokémon used Dragonbreath.

Darlene: Well, I don't know how that makes you a hero.

Cissy: I'm not done yet. After the match, I discovered that my Azurill was kidnapped, same thing with Trixie's Azurill. Anyway, we, this is myself, Danny, and Trixie, went on a search for them. Along the way we made our way through a floating ruin in the sea, crossed tall buildings and made it across energy bridges, went through an automated energy plant, dashed through a casino themed park, ran across a long bridge across the ocean, got wet in a large marina---

Darlene: Whoa! Are you telling me the truth here?

Cissy: Yes, it's true! Back to where I was. We then made our way on rails through a canyon, taking a few cargo trains along the way, went through a village high up in tall trees, traversed a swamp elsewhere in the jungle, went up _and_ through a freezing mountain, and made our way into a spooky castle with lots of Ghost-type Pokémon. After that, we traversed the molten area around a volcano, then went _inside_ a volcano---

Darlene: _Inside_ a volcano?! Was there lava? Did you and whoever was with you get burned?

Cissy: Yes, the three of us went over molten lava and could have been roasted if we weren't very careful! After that ordeal, we hitched a ride on the side of a jet and brought down several battleships making up a massive fleet or airships that Team Rocket had created to take over the world. All the ships resembled Flying Pokémon. We then made it onto the ENORMOUS Ho-oh shaped flagship, reached the core, and brought down the leader of Team Rocket.

Darlene: You _must_ be kidding about all this!

Cissy: I'm not! After we brought him down, he dissolved into this puddle of liquid metal and in that puddle were mine and Trixie's Azurill. Then, along with this Pokémon Trainer that I battled a few years back and his friends, we saw this superpowerful robot that copied the data of all out Pokémon and used it to transform himself into some sort of metal monster that could use all our Pokémon's abilities, after we saw Ho-oh make its appearance and try to destroy the thing, it was defeated and had its data copied---

Darlene: Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! A robot that could copy your Pokémon's data?! You're making this up, aren't you?!

Cissy: I said I'm not! We then used the Rainbow Spheres to revive Ho-oh and while that was occurring we fought the large, super robot and held it off until Ho-oh was revived and along with Ash and two of his friends, went up against the thing and defeated it! It then attempted to destroy the flagship and us with it, but Ho-oh allowed us to get off of it before it exploded. After that, we all went our separate ways and Danny and myself came back here.

Darlene: Cissy, you don't have to make up such a farfetched story like that, and I don't mean like the Pokémon, either! I believed you when you say you fought a Trainer named Trixie, but having an adventure like that, now that's absurd! And where is this Trainer named Ash anyway?!

Cissy: He's with his friends on a Pokémon journey through Hoenn. Darlene, this _did_ happen! I don't know how to prove it to you, but it did!

Darlene: Cissy, I don't really care about what you may have done that's heroic. I think you already get enough action with what you usually do. I still like you, but please for the love of God, don't stretch the truth so severely.

Cissy (disappointed): All right. I guess I can stop trying to convince you.

Darlene: Well, Feraligatr and I are going to go and surf some more. I hear there's a surfing contest going on here during Spring Break. I hope this time to win. (looking at Feraligatr) Right, Feral?

Feraligatr: FERALIGATR!!

Cissy: Well, bye, and good luck in that surfing contest.

Darlene: Bye, Cissy. Maybe _you_ should participate as well.

Darlene and her Feraligatr start walking across the beach as Cissy and her Blastoise continue to stand there.

Cissy (to Blastoise): Blastoise, that's like the fifth person I've told about our adventure to, and yet I still have no one here who believes me.

Blastoise: Blastoise.

Cissy: Blast, Danny doesn't count because he was with us when all that happened. He was with us on that adventure. (sighs) Not even Alan believes my story. Maybe I should just stop telling people what happened if they're never going to believe me. Let's just head home.

Cissy starts heading home by walking across the beach. Near the end of the beach, she passes by a building that has a poster on it. The poster depicts a girl with black hair and a well fit body. She's wearing an elegant and wavy grass hula skirt that is decorated with tropical flowers, a coconut bikini top, a large flower necklace, and a crown of flowers on her head. She has a happy expression on her face and has her arms to the right, as if she's doing a hula dance. Above the girl is a phrase that says "ORANGE ISLANDS HULA CONTEST". Below the girl, it says "Young women show us how you do-la the hula!". Cissy looks at the poster and gets an idea about what she should do.

Cissy (to herself): Wow. Looks like there's a hula dancing contest going on. (thinks for a moment) Wait a minute! I'm great at hula dancing! I'll be able to show off my moves in this contest! Let's see when it happens. (looks at the poster) Okay, Friday at 3:00 PM. I should head back home! The contest is in 4 days!

Cissy starts on her way back to her house. Before doing so, she returns Blastoise to its Pokéball. Upon reaching home, she heads inside, but there doesn't seem to be anyone else there.

Cissy (yelling out): Danny? Are you home? (to herself) I guess he's not here.

Cissy walks into the living room and sits down the couch. She decides to watch some TV while she waits for the love of her life to come home. She turns on the TV and find out that what looks like a commercial is on. On the TV, we see what looks like a tan skinned woman with brown hair in front of what looks like an island scenery. The woman on the TV starts talking.

Woman on TV: It looks like it's spring break again! And as usual, we will be having our annual Orange Islands Hula Contest! This time, the location is Citrica Island! If you're a young woman between the ages of 20 and 30 and know how to hula dance, come on down to Citrica Island this Friday! If you're not, then at least come to watch these lovely girls show us their hula skills!

Cissy: Hey! Isn't this the same contest they advertised in that poster I passed by?!

Woman on TV: We will be having girls from all over the world compete in our hula dancing contest, and _you_ should be one of them! If you manage to outdo everyone else participating in the contest, you'll be the winner of our Hula Trophy and a year supply of a variety of Citrica Island Fruit! We hope to see the best hula dancers here this spring break for our contest!

After the commercial ends, Cissy fells even more determined to compete in the Orange Islands Hula Contest.

Cissy: Girls from all over the world?! Well what am I waiting for?! I should start practicing right now if I plan on winning that contest! I can't wait to tell Danny! Heck, I should practice my hula dancing right this second! I better go get my stuff!

Cissy, very excited with what she plans to do near the end of spring break, gets off the couch and heads out of the room to go get her hula dancing gear. She hopes to be the best hula dancer the Orange Islands have ever seen!


End file.
